mylittleponyocfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Steele
"I will protect the light from the darkness. The darkness shall fear me." Dark Steele is a one of a kind pegasus called a Dark Pegasus. His soul purpose is to protect the good hearts from the evil darkness, no matter the cost. He always has a dark personality, but is nice to some ponies. He is the older brother of Lilac Steele, and boyfriend of Sunset Shimmer . Dark Steele is owned by the fanfiction author Darksteele0224/Darkmaster0224 History Dark was born in an unknown place, along with his little sister, Lilac Steele. They were found and raised in Equestria by an orphanage. Being the oldest of the two, Dark took care of his sister with his life, loving her. Dark would get very impatient quickly however, making him get mad when he had to wait. Dark was bullied by many kids in elementary school for not having his cutie mark. When Dark was 8, he had an accident while mixing his Chemistry sets, spilling a mixture he was brewing on himself. However nothing seemed to happen to him. Dark still didn't have cutie mark when he reached middle school. However, he got into a fight and discovered he had magic like abilities, allowing him to control darkness and shadows. Then he noticed his flank had a cutie mark on it, meaning Dark's talent was manipulating darkness and shadows. When Dark had become 18, he went off to help fight in a raging war, leaving Lilac with their new step-parents. However when Dark was in combat, he sustained amnesia and lost some of his memory, including about his family. He went to live life on his own, knowing nothing of his family. Dark then discovers about a family that was murdered, and discovers it was his parents. Dark then vowed to destroy and kill all evil he came across, unless there was another way. Appearances: Dark appears in the fictional story series, Mobians and Equestria Girls, as a human, dark hedgehog, and dark pegasus. He will also appear in the future story Mobians and Equestria Girls: Next Generation, as Sunset Shimmer 's husband and father of two daughters. Physical Appearances: Dark has multiple appearances in the My Little Pony universe. Equestria Dark has dark blue eyes that can change to blood red when he gets extremely mad. He wears light blue armor on his wings, for combat purposes. His mane and tail have a pattern of black and blue, and his fur and wings is dark blue. He also wears a torn red cape to keep him warm. His cutie mark is a dark blue emerald surrounded by a dark blue flame, and with a cursive D in the center. 'Canterlot High' In the human world of Canterlot High, Dark looks similar to his pegasus form, however he is slightly different. (Picture Still Under Development) His hair is still blue, but the black faded into dark blue. His eyes were still blue. His skin is peach. He wore a black leather jacket, a pair of black gloves, a pair of dark blue and blue wristbands, a night blue shirt with his cutie mark on it, dark blue and red shoes, and he wore dark blue jeans. His body also emits a dark aura constantly. Personality Dark Steele is a good person/pony, but he doesn't always show it. Due to a tragic past, Dark always has a dark personality. He doesn't open up to many people, but when he meets Sunset Shimmer, he learns to open up to more people, keeping his dark personality still. Dark's personality is completely dark. After becoming Pure Darkness, his heart was full of blackness, but only for evil. Dark will protect the good with his life, using the darkness to do so. While being a good person, Dark gets easily pissed off at anyone who annoys him. The more pissed off Dark get's the greater his aura grows. Abilities Although Dark is a pegasus in Equestria, he somehow still has magic abilities. He is able to control and manipulate darkness and shadows. He also has special powers in the world of Canterlot High. 'Equestria' Shadow Dive: Allows Dark to dive into physical shadows, including his own, and slide along them, until he rises out of another. Shadow Heal: When Dark is hurt badly and medical assistance isn't nearby, Dark can use shadows to heal himself. However, if no shadows are nearby, Dark is screwed. 'Canterlot High' *'Dark Beam': A beam made of pure dark energy. The power depends on how much energy Dark pours into it, but causes Dark to get more and more tired. Depending on what form Dark is in will determine what kind of dark beam will be used. *'Dark Sword': Summons an energy sword made of pure dark energy. Dark can also summon a second one for dual wielding. *'Shadow Dive': Allows Dark to dive into physical shadows, including his own, and slide along them, until he rises out of another. *'Shadow Heal': When Dark is hurt badly and medical assistance isn't nearby, Dark can use shadows to heal himself. However, if no shadows are nearby, Dark is screwed. *'Wave of Darkness:' Dark uses a lot of energy and creates a wave of dark energy, covering anything and anyone in darkness, for as long as he can hold the waves form. Relationships Although Dark rarely shows compassion for anypony else, he actually has a heart for a few ponies. Sunset Shimmer: Upon meeting her in the human world, Dark has had his heart set on Sunset Shimmer. Although he didn't exactly like her before she was changed by the Equestria Girls. Dark Side Dark isn't named Dark just because of his dark personality. He also has a dark and evil corruption inside him. Pure Darkness is an evil creature inside of Dark that corrupts his body and turns him into an evil and destructive creature. While in this corrupted state, Dark has absolutely no control over himself. Pure Darkness will go on a rampage, destroying anything and everything. The only things that can free Dark are the Elements of Harmony, or Sunset Shimmer being near Dark to calm him down. Dark human.png|Human Dark Steele (Not officially done) Category:Ponies Category:Pegasi Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Equestria/Ponyville Category:Characters outside of Equestria Category:Equestria Girls Universe Category:Magical Powers